The present disclosure relates to a noise detection device, a noise detection method, and a noise detection program which detect periodic noise.
In the event of making a voice call in a mobile communicator, when an environmental sound is mixed into a target sound, in some cases, the voice call cannot be made properly. In particular, periodic noise such as a siren sound emitted from a fire engine or a police car, becomes a cause of significantly interrupting the voice call.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-58186 (Patent Document 1), a noise suppressor that suppresses the periodic noise by one microphone is described.
The noise suppressor described in Patent Document 1 converts an input signal into a signal in a frequency domain, and extracts a fundamental frequency. Then, the noise suppressor described in Patent Document 1 calculates a mean square error between the fundamental frequency and the siren sound fundamental frequency pattern stored in a memory in advance.
The noise suppressor described in Patent Document 1 determines that the siren sound is present in the case where the mean square error is smaller than a preset threshold value, and determines that the siren sound is not present in the case where the mean square error is larger than the preset threshold value. The noise suppressor described in Patent Document 1 suppresses the siren sound, based on whether or not the siren sound is present and based on the fundamental frequency.